The Dinner Party
by NancyDrew77
Summary: What can I say? A more mature Arnold has issues with women, friends, and life. It deals with adult subject matter therefore younger audience members should avoid this. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: The Dinner Party  
  
Hey Arnold does not belong to me. But it sure gives me a chance to write about something.  
  
Timberly worked furiously in the kitchen. The quiche and the wine were ready but the chicken fricassee was not. She dropped forks and knives all over the floor. Arnold walked in the front door. "Something smells wonderful darling," he greeted his girlfriend with a kissed. "What can I do to help?"  
  
"Watch the chicken while I take a shower."  
  
"It's not going anywhere. Can't I join you?" He squeezed her and she turned around angrily.  
  
"No! Tonight Phoebe and Gerald are going to announce their engagement. We don't have time to fool around." Timberly walked into the bathroom and left Arnold to sulk. They hadn't made love in months. She acted differently towards him lately. Was she jealous of her brother and Phoebe? Did she want to get married? Did she still love him? Arnold picked up the forks and knives and got out the 'good' dishes. Worrying about what Timberly wanted didn't really matter anymore. He was beat and didn't feel like putting on a smile for all his old friends. And Gerald hadn't really spoken to Arnold anymore since he started dating Timberly.  
  
They began dating when Arnold had moved to the city. He had just finished his internship in Las Vegas. He had been a clerk for a judge. After he graduated, he moved back to the city because he got a job as an intern with the Green Party. Curly was the one who first mentioned that Arnold would be a good political activist and he was right. In Las Vegas, Arnold petitioned the brothels and they were moved. A work/study program was created to help women get out of sex labor as a profession.  
  
Timberly and Gerald were the first to welcome him to the city and there was an instant attraction between Arnold and her when they were reacquainted.   
  
In twenty minutes, people would arrive and the apartment wasn't looking it's best. Timberly had left her Industrial/ Organizational books all over the place. Her grad student lifestyle was getting to him. Arnold threw the books in the computer room and shut the door. He checked the chicken and changed his clothes into something more appropriate from his t-shirt and jeans he wore to the office.  
  
On the bed, Timberly had already laid out some clothes. Gray wool slacks, a dark blue long sleeved, buttoned up shirt, matching socks and black Armani shoes. "God," Arnold thought, "I hate dressing up. She's gonna make me tuck in my shirt."  
  
Timberly was already dressed in a tight, little black dress. She was thin and the dress clung to her body. She didn't have the stereotypical African American girl body rather waifish. She was extremely beautiful. Her skin was like vanilla fudge and her eyes were soft brown. Her hair was cropped short and sexy. She looked at Arnold, "So aren't you gonna take a shower, Baby?"  
  
"Do I have time?"  
  
"Your stanky ass better make time," She glared.  
  
Arnold stripped and jumped into the shower. All the hot water was gone. He heard Timberly shut the bathroom door. He decided to take advantage of his alone time and lather himself up really good. It was a cruel tease to have a beautiful, intelligent girlfriend who he couldn't connect with. He stood in there for a while until he heard the doorbell and jumped out and got dressed.  
  
The first people to arrive were Rhonda and Lorenzo; they had gone to Stanford together and gotten married shortly after they graduated. Rhonda never had to work, since they were set for life. Lorenzo worked as the CEO of some fortune 500 company called RHOLO. The next few people to arrive were Nadine, Lila, and Sid. A few more people arrived but none of them were from Hillcrest. Finally, Phoebe and Gerald got there. Arnold was finally dressed by then and he walked out of the bedroom and greeted everyone. He looked all right except for his hair, he adopted 'the just woke up spiky hair look', which Timberly hated.  
  
Everyone was catching up and drinking wine, snacking on munchies when the doorbell rang. Arnold opened it, a tall, blonde woman stood at the door biting her nail and staring off at the wall. She glanced at Arnold, "Is this the dinner party for Phoebe and Gerald?"  
  
Arnold could barely breathe, "Uh huh..."  
  
She walked in past him and found Phoebe. Phoebe squealed with delight, "Helga, I can't believe you made it!"  
  
The two women hugged. Arnold's eyes bulged with disbelief, " That couldn't be Helga Pataki?" He walked over to her, "Helga, I can't believe you're here. Let me grab you a drink. What would you like?"  
  
"A white wine spritzer," She answered very relaxed. She was extremely sexy; her hair was short like a bob, parted on the left and slicked behind her ears. She wore a dress similar to Timberly's except she filled it out more. She was very womanly.  
  
He handed her the drink, "So, how's life been. What are you up to?"  
  
"I am so sorry but I can't seem to place you," She looked at him curiously.  
  
"I am Arnold, Helga."  
  
She turned her head to the side slightly and looked into his eyes, "Ohmygod, it is you!" She grabbed his hand and gave him a hug, pressing her body tightly against his. He pulled away still holding her hand. He wished he hadn't 'washed up' so good in the shower now.  
  
"You know I should have recognized you but you look a lot thinner since high school."  
  
"Oh, I don't really workout like I used to anymore," He felt embarrassed and about to change color.   
  
"Oh, but you look really handsome."  
  
Timberly walked up to the blond, "He should look good. I dress him." she grabbed Arnold's arm. "I am Arnold's girlfriend, Timberly."  
  
"You're Gerald's little sister?" Helga hugged Timberly and let go, "Girl, you look so good. I always thought you very pretty but I never imagined you would grow up to be so stunning."  
  
Timberly softened, "Thank you. You're Phoebe's friend, Helga? You look different from what I remember as well."  
  
"Anyway, I guess we'll get reacquainted with the wedding and all. It was nice to see you. Nice to see you again too, Arnold." She walked away and mingled with the others there.  
  
Timberly was furious but she let go of Arnold's arm and began talking to other people, one of them Gary, Gerald's best friend from work. Arnold ignored it and took a seat on the couch next to Sid and spaced out.   
  
Everyone had finished eating and Gerald and Phoebe made their announcement to their friends. Gerald began, "It has been a wild ride for Phoebe and Me. But I am pleased to announce that she has accepted my proposal. We're getting married in June." They went on for a while and Arnold downed a few beers.  
  
The guests clapped and it was time for Arnold to make a speech. He grabbed a Heineken and rattled off, "Gerald, you and Phoebe are great for each other and I am happy for you two, cheers." He poured back his beer. And everyone looked at each other for a second and took a sip of their own drinks.  
  
By eleven, everyone had cleared out of the apartment. Arnold was drunk and he sat on the couch watching Conan O'Brien. Timberly said goodbye to the last of the guests and slammed the door. "What the hell was that about with that blond chick?" she screamed.  
  
"Huh?" he said. "Who?" he knew who but he didn't want to start this conversation when he was watching TV, not to mention the fact that he got weird vibes from Gary and her.   
  
"Well, Arnie, you can clean up and sleep on the couch because I am going to bed."  
  
  



	2. My Best Friend's Girl

The Dinner Party  
  
Chapter Two: My Best Friend's Girl  
  
Hey Arnold! doesn't belong to me.  
  
In the morning, Arnold woke up to the front door slamming. It was official; slamming doors was Timberly's hobby. He rolled off the couch and checked the time on the microwave, 7AM on a Saturday morning. She was off to jog with Gary. "Fuck, I hate it when she does that!" he thought.   
  
Arnold took a quick shower. He wore an old surfer shirt he got while he was out in LA and a pair of board shorts. He put on his flip-flops and put on a baseball cap. He hunted for Sid's number and dialed it, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sid, this is Arnold, Can I crash at your house?"  
  
Sid laughed, "Did you and Timberly get into it again?"  
  
"Not really but I wanted to get away for a while."  
  
Sid laughed even harder, "Dude, I knew you shoulda never hooked up with her. She's bad news."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Gerald told me too but do I listen? Hey, so can you pick me up?"  
  
"Sorry man, I gotta catch some shut-eye. Me and Brainy got a gig tonight."  
  
"Where at?"  
  
"Club Vogue. Wanna come?"  
  
"It doesn't sound like my kind of fun. Anybody else going?"  
  
"No one you know except Helga."  
  
"Really? Hey what's the story with her anyway?" Arnold pried. He hadn't seen Helga in ten years. "Helga looked pretty good, don't ya think?  
  
"That's an understatement. I heard that they tried to get her to model again when she graduated from high school but she was like, 'Hell No'. That girl is a mystery. I have no idea what's she's been up to but she told me last night that she wanted to hear us spin."  
  
Arnold laughed to himself, "Helga's somethin' else."   
  
"But anyways I am really beat. Page me later if you get bored and wanna come out tonight."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Arnold hung up the phone and then paged Phoebe. She called back immediately.  
  
"Hello, is this Timberly or Arnold?"   
  
"It's me, Phoebe. What are you doing for lunch?"  
  
"Nothing yet. Why?  
  
"I dunno, Timberly is freaking out and things are just going bad right now."  
  
"Oh dear. I'll take a long lunch. Be ready by eleven-thirty."  
  
At twenty-eight with a masters degree, he hoped life would be simpler but it wasn't. Arnold looked around his apartment; it was pathetic to see how little Arnold had. He didn't make that much working for the Green Party so he chose to spend his money wisely... on his girlfriend. But that was a joke and his friends all knew it. He loved her but did she love him? He thought that everything would be wonderful, he could marry Timberly and they could have dinner on Sundays with Gerald and Phoebe. They could raise a family and have a house with a white picket fence. Timberly would fill the emptiness that Arnold had felt for such a long time.   
  
But she didn't. She was high maintenance, spent money like water, and was phony. She was a big faker. She rarely opened up and talked about her feelings or their relationship. He ruined his relationship with his best friend by dating his sister. And now he had sunk into the depths of despair. Was there no hope?  
  
He was clutching a picture of Timberly when the doorbell rang. He placed the picture face down on the coffee table and answered the door. Phoebe stood there with a look of concern on her face.  
"Oh Arnold, what happened?"  
  
"Let's get outta here first." They rode the elevator to the first floor. And then walked to the parking garage. If Gerald flaked as a friend, he could still talk to Phoebe. They got into her car and headed to Arlen Street.  
  
"So would you like to tell me what's going on now?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Gerald was right. I don't know why I didn't listen to him. You'd think a twenty-three year old grad student could act more mature than she does. She slams all the fucking doors in the house just because I was talking to Helga last night."  
  
"Timberly's just really young. She's spoiled and everybody always fusses over her. She thrives on attention especially from you."  
  
Arnold interrupted, "It's not like I'd hook up with Helga or anything. She's an old friend. And God knows I haven't talked to her since high school. By the way where the hell has Helga been?"  
  
"I guess most of her energy is spent at her job. She went to law school but ended up working for a management company in the music industry. She's here for about six months while one of her clients record their album."   
  
"Timberly wants me to go to law school. There's more money in it. I'd have to give up my job," Arnold mentioned nonchalantly.  
  
"Did you tell her you wanted to keep your position with the Green Party?"  
  
"Of course I did but she treats me like a project, like sooner or later I'll give in. And slowly I can see myself change into someone else like a fucking Abercrombie and Fitch model, I look good, I dress well and I say nothing. Do you think I am her token white boy?"  
  
Phoebe laughed, "Do you think I am Gerald's token half-Japanese girl?"  
  
Arnold laughed, "No, and I guess Timberly isn't that shallow. I mean the interracial thing never bothered me. What bothers me is that I don't know what she wants or expects. I think I fall short. I just want to feel loved and accepted. I think she's got somethin' goin' on with Gary."  
  
"You don't fall short. You're a really great guy when you're not drunk.  
  
"Phoebe, I didn't mean to get drunk. I just..."  
  
"You pissed off Gerald with that speech." Phoebe began to laugh, "Everyone was expecting 'Arnold the Wise' to give this enlightening speech about love and commitment but instead it was like 'Rock on, let's drink up!' Anyway getting back to the problem at hand, I think you rushed into this relationship with Timberly. You're a romantic when it comes to the idea of relationships. What you really crave is someone different. No matter how much Timberly matures, she's never going to change. Can you accept that? I know you'd change for her but could you live with yourself?" Arnold sat in silence thinking about what Phoebe had said.  
  
They pulled into the narrow parking space. And walked towards Ramón's, the little café where Phoebe and Arnold often talked. Arnold always felt better after he talked to Phoebe. She was like a sister to him. "A table for two please." Phoebe requested. The hostess sat them on the patio. They faced the street, both sitting quietly for a while until Arnold asked, "So I should probably break up with her?"  
  
"Probably..." Phoebe replied and then ordered the fresh fruit salad and Ramón sandwich. Arnold ordered the tomato soup and contemplated breaking up with Timberly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Playing the Fool

  
Hey Arnold doesn't belong to me.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Playing The Fool  
  
Arnold felt better after he talked to Phoebe. She made some valid points about Timberly. He didn't want to worry about it anymore. What he did have to worry about was work. One of the Green Party candidates, Michel Etchegaray in Oakridge had run for a position on the water commission and won. Many voters wrote in the candidate's name incorrectly. The incumbent commissioner demanded a recount so Michel Etchegaray was relieved of his duties as water commissioner. Now, it was Arnold's job to organize a campaign to raise awareness and funds to support this candidate in his court battle.  
  
Passion filled Arnold when he worked for regular Joes like Michel Etchegaray. He loved his job. He could change the world ...or at least try. Frustration overwhelmed him; he could change the world but he couldn't change his girlfriend.   
  
He diligently typed letters to colleagues to inform them of the Green Party's next move. Letter after letter began to pile up on the desk. Arnold was on a roll. By two o'clock, Timberly walked in. Arnold didn't look up; he continued his work. "Hey Sweetie Pie," she cooed. She pranced over to Arnold and placed a big, fat, wet kiss on his cheek. She enjoyed manipulating him to get things. Arnold still didn't acknowledge her. "Alright, I know you're mad. Don't you think that I should be mad too?"  
  
Arnold blew up, "Timberly, why should you be mad? What did I do wrong?"  
  
"Nah uh, don't even play that with me! First, you flirt with that female right in front of my eyes. I had to pry you away from her. And then you embarrass my poor brother with that lame speech! You were drunk, Arnie!"  
  
"Don't freakin' call me Arnie! I hate that! Secondly, Helga is an old friend. I haven't seen her since high school so excuse me if I acted excited to see her. I've know her almost as long as I've known Gerald."  
  
"Oh, so it's suppose to be okay with me? Do I know her? Should I like her huggin' on my man?"  
  
"I am committed to you but you sure as hell don't own me! Maybe you should get to know her, she's like you sister-in -law's best friend! She's an alright person."  
  
"Well tell me AR-NOLD about this fabulous HEL-GA!"  
  
"You'd like her...she went to law school." Arnold countered passive aggressively.  
  
Timberly's tone relaxed, "Hmm, well I think we should get to know this Helga then. I got her number let's go out tonight, Baby," She said sarcastically.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sid was talking about his gig tonight, at Club Vogue, I want to go."  
  
Arnold laughed, "Darling, you know I hate dance music."  
  
"I am doing this for you. You want me to give your little friends a chance. Let's go out. Let me get to know this Helga. Maybe she could be a good influence on you," She said coyly.  
  
Arnold glared at Timberly as she stood to the left of him leaning back on her left leg glaring right back at him. "You act like you're so goddamned perfect, Timberly. You hang out with Gary, you were flirt with him and you act like I am evil. I'm not stupid!"  
  
"So what do you want me to say? Oh yeah, I am fucking Gary! Whatever..." She walked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Would you fuckin' stop slamming the fuckin' doors!" Arnold screamed and rested his head down at his desk. He felt drained. He decided that he should try to make up. He lifted his head and walked over to the door. He knocked. "I'm sorry." He opened the door.  
  
Timberly was folding some of her clothes. She looked at him, "I need to get away from here. You're not happy. I am not happy. It's ridiculous. I am going to Jamie O.'s and Maria's house."  
  
"When are you going to come back?"  
  
She sighed. "I don't know." A black bag was at her side as she left. Arnold stood by the bedroom door watching her. It was the beginning of the end. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer and sat down in front of the television but he didn't turn it on. What had happened? Who had he become? He used to be such a sweet and thoughtful person. Had Timberly just brought out the worst in him? He downed the beer and fell asleep on the couch.  
  
Phoebe went home after spending most of her Saturday at the office. She decided to call Helga. She hunted for the number and found it in the bottom of her purse. She dialed the number.  
  
"Helga Pataki speaking."   
  
"Helga, it's Phoebe. I didn't get to speak to you too much at the party yesterday."  
  
"Oh, I know I wanted chew the fat with ya a bit. Things seemed really awkward. What's going on over here?"  
  
"It's such a long story but the short version is that Gerald and Arnold don't talk because of the Timberly situation."  
  
"Enough said. I gotcha. I just couldn't believe that was Arnold. He just seemed so different, so disillusioned."  
  
"The poor guy is. Timberly isn't a good match for him. When Gerald told him that, they got into a fight. A really bad fight and they apologized but things haven't been the same. That was seven months ago."  
  
"I can't believe that! Arnold would have never let anything get between them before. By the way, Timberly jumped on me when I was talking to him. She was really rude. I blew it off though. Like I give a crap what that girl thinks." Helga laughed, "It's so weird to see everybody, Pheebs. I swear the guys were acting like I was someone else. They're such maroons!"  
  
"I know Arnold was awfully curious about what you had been up to."  
  
"Yep, that sounds like the old Football head. He's always into everybody's business. That poor sap, someone really needs to snap some sense into him."  
  
"I talked to him today about her."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He asked if he should break up with her. I told him, 'Probably'. He has really changed."  
  
"Is Gerald there?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Lemme talk to him."  
  
"Hold on... Gerald! PICK UP THE PHONE." A quiet voice in the background asked who wanted to speak to him.   
  
"Hello?" Gerald greeted.  
  
"Hey Geraldo."  
  
"Helga G. Pataki"  
  
"That's MS. PATAKI to you." Helga laughed, "Hey man, what's the problem with you and Arnold?"  
  
"No problem woman!"  
  
"Gerald, we need to talk." Helga stated curtly. They spent the next hour talking about how he felt Arnold had betrayed him. Gerald thought Arnold deserved whatever he got from Timberly and his only current concern was the wedding. Helga rarely talked to Gerald but they relationship had grown closer since Phoebe and him had begun dating. Helga wasn't the easiest person to get to know but Gerald had learned to appreciate her frankness. She was generous especially with Phoebe. Helga suggested that Gerald start acting more like a friend to Arnold because he could use one right now. After they got off the phone, Helga called a cab and headed downtown.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I felt I had to write something down here because I get questions on the reviews and I don't know which place I should answer them. I tried to proof read this but there might be some weird things. I am in the process of moving right now and don't know when I'll have access to a computer again. This is not the last chapter. It is only the end of chapter three. This series will probably have a lot of chapters because I really want to develop these characters and talk about specific issues. Timberly and Arnold, why not? They are of age in this story and sometimes people fall in love when they've known each other for a while. Little sisters sometimes get crushes on their brothers' friends. Thanks for reading and keep reading. I am trying to write something worth reading. If you think this story sucks fine, if you like it great (you're my new best friend...hehehe). But please Review.   



	4. A Night Out

Hey Arnold does not belong to me!  
  
Chapter Four: A Night Out  
  
Arnold decided to listen to Brainy and Sid's DJ gig at Club Vogue after all. It was in a really trendy little spot downtown. Arnold got the directions from Brainy and lucky he found it. There were no signs outside to distinguish it. It was gray brick with a heavy steel door painted black. A huge, bald guy stood by the door checking ids and handling the cover charge, "It's fifteen dollars."  
  
Arnold handed him the money and walked into the club. He looked around hoping to see Sid or Brainy but he didn't. The crowd looked young and he felt out of place. "Have I gotten so old so quickly?" he thought to himself. Maybe he'd run into Helga. This didn't seem like her crowd. But he couldn't really guess that either. Everybody had changed so much.  
  
The bass thumped deafening his ears. Arnold didn't know how much he could take until he saw a familiar face. "Hey!"  
  
"Hey Arnold, whassup?" answered Stinky. "Whatcha doin' here? I didn't know you liked this kinda music." He still had that 'good ole boy' southern drawl.  
  
"Well, it's okay I really like jazz and swing a lot you know but I came to support Sid and Brainy."  
  
"That's cool." Stinky lit up a cigarette and drew the smoke in deeply and then exhaled. He was in a punk band and played around the city. He liked to promote himself so he'd show up at most clubs around town to smooze.  
  
"So did you guys get signed yet?" Arnold tried to make small talk.  
  
"Nah man, not yet. But that's not what's important to us right now. We just want to make good music."  
  
"Spoken like a true artist man."  
  
"Fuck yeah." Stinky shouted and took another drag off his cigarette. He offered one to Arnold, "Want one?"  
  
"No thanks man. Hey have you seen anyone else around here tonight?"  
  
"Nope. I talked to Lila though, she said she wanted to come but she wasn't sure if that was a good idea. She doesn't like clubs ya know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Arnold saw Brainy in the corner setting the laser lights to the right of the dance floor and Sid was pulling out some records. He pointed them out to Stinky who walked over to them and started hassling them. Suddenly, someone shouted in his ear, "The Green Party is a bunch of Environmental Nazis!" Arnold turned around ready to give his prepared speech when he realized it was Helga.  
  
"How's it hangin' Football head?"  
  
Arnold looked at her dumbfounded at first and then smiled, "'Sup Helga?"  
  
"Came to see those losers spin." She smirked at Arnold. "You look thirsty. Lemme buy you a beer." She sauntered over to the bar and ordered two beers. He kept his eyes on her the whole time. She really was gorgeous yet she seemed so down to earth, so real. She walked back with the beer. "Here hairboy, drink up." She toasted and they both took a swig.  
  
"Thanks for the drink. Man, I heard you were going to be here tonight."  
  
"Oh so now you're really stalking me." She laughed and nudged him with her elbow. Arnold smiled.  
  
"I thought it might be a good time."  
  
"So where's your keeper?"  
  
"Huh? You mean Timberly?"  
  
"Doi!"  
  
"She went to her brother's house for the weekend. Damn, have you regressed Helga or what? You acted totally different yesterday." Arnold teased.  
  
"Who am I trying to impress? No really, It's good to see you. We haven't seen each other in a long time. You seem like you're doing well."  
  
"Good, then I fooled ya. I am busy with work. We have to raise funds for one of our guys, Michel Etchegaray..."  
  
"Ohmygod, I know him! I know about that whole deal with him losing that position on the water commission."  
  
"No way, how do you know him?"  
  
"Get this...I used to work for him. After I graduated from law school, I clerked for him for like six months. He was a democrat back then though. He's such a nice guy. So how are you going to raise funds for his campaign against that other guy?"  
  
"That's what I was working on earlier today. I have been writing a bunch of letters so Greens can start raising and donating money."  
  
"Arnold, I could really help you on this."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"No really, my job right now consists of me finding 'artists/musical talents to sign' and most of that is done during Thursday through Sunday nights. I have so much free time right now I am pulling out my hair. Seriously, let me give you my card." Helga pulled out a card and handed it to him. "I'll bet they work you like a dog too and you don't have anybody to help you." He looked at it and slid in his back pocket.  
  
"Not really but I manage."  
  
"So what do you have your degree in?"  
  
"I got my masters in Political Psychology about a year ago. And then I got this position and moved here. I am really impressed that you went to law school, Helga." Arnold grinned at her. She smiled at him and then looked away.  
  
"Looks like Stinky is here. I am going to hear his band play next Friday night. Maybe you and Timster could come out."  
  
"She's not too into his music."  
  
"What a shame... I think that band of his is gonna go pretty far."  
  
  
A loud siren went off and the lights flickered. The drum machine started to thump and then the electronic music began. The crowd took to the dance floor jerking and spinning, doing what some call dancing. There was a group on the stage that had began to break dance. It was wild. Arnold went to the bar, which was pretty much abandoned now except for a few people that never danced. He bought two more beers and rejoined Helga who was accompanied by a very tall, skinny guy with blue hair. He had his hand on the small of her back and was whispering something in her ear. Arnold rolled his eyes at the sight of this guy. He interrupted them. "Hey Helga, here's your drink." She took it saying thanks but still talked to the guy with the blue hair. Arnold felt even more out of place now, although he didn't look out of place. Arnold was quite tall now averaging about six foot two or three. He was thin yet toned and he was handsome. He hoped that Helga wasn't into this guy. Finally the guy walked away finding a spot on the dance floor. "Made a new friend?" Arnold asked.  
  
"He was giving me some line. He thought I went to high school with him so I had to indulge." Helga giggled. "Thanks for the beer, Football head." She took a sip and bobbed her head to the music.   
  
Arnold was watching the break-dancers when he noticed another guy walk up to Helga and start talking. This guy looked like a frat boy. He had brown hair gelled back. He was well built but a bit stocky. A black shirt hugged his washboard stomach and baggy jeans hung off his sculpted butt. He made Arnold even sicker than the first guy. Men kept on coming up to Helga and talking to her all night. Arnold didn't even really get to speak to her. He left without saying bye to her or Sid and the guys.   
  
As he walked down the street, he heard that voice again, "Why'd you take off?"  
  
He turned, "I am really beat."  
  
Helga had numbers on little pieces of paper in her hand. He looked at them and felt his heart drop. Helga's eyes sparkled, "Wanna split a cab?"  
  
"Why not?" he mumbled.   
  
Helga hailed a cab and they headed to their homes for the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
This is the end of chapter four. This is now the end of the story but check back for chapter five. It might be a while; I am in the process of moving from TX to CA.  
  
  



	5. Being A Strong Woman

Hey Arnold! Does not belong to me. This chapter my contain material that some readers might find offensive or disturbing. You have been warned!  
  
Chapter Five: Being Strong Women  
  
Phoebe got a call from Jamie O asking her and Gerald to come over for dinner. Timberly was already there. She sat watching BET and eating caramel popcorn. She had cried the whole drive there and she just didn't want to think anymore. Arnold didn't care what she had been going though these past few months. He was too busy with his career. "Damn! What the hell was I thinking? Why did I try to play house with him? H was never serious about me." She mumbled to herself.   
  
Jamie O. was a soccer coach at the community college. His wife was an elementary school teacher. They were happy. It seemed when you live in the suburbs you get your happy card and nothing really truly bad happens...that's a lie. All Timberly wanted was what Jamie O. and Maria had and what Phoebe and Gerald had worked to create. Her brothers had been role models since she could remember and Arnold had always been part of that fantasy. She never really shared that with anyone and now it seemed like everything had become a nightmare.  
  
Arnold was handsome and charming. His sandy blond hair shined like gold in the sun when she used to watch them play baseball or football outside. His eyes looked like the ocean on a warm summer's day. He was so kind and thoughtful. He never seemed to mind when she hung around as a little girl. She always felt different around him like she was the only girl in the room. Now she realized Arnold made everyone feel like that. Since they'd gotten together he'd become someone else; he didn't belong to her. That was what he had said too. Timberly could feel herself tear up again so she decided to rest in the bedroom for a while.  
  
When Phoebe and Gerald arrived they brought a strawberry pie for dessert. The Johanssen Family was going to discuss the wedding. It was going to be the event of the summer. Phoebe needed all the advice she could get. Maria wanted to help badly. She never thought much of Phoebe's sense of style, which was a shame; Phoebe was beautiful. She just wasn't flashy. Maria greeted them at the door and returned to the kitchen to prepare dinner.  
  
Jamie O. and Gerald went to the living room to watch a football game. While the TV engrossed the guys, Phoebe went to say hello to Timberly. "What's up Tim?"  
  
"What would you care?" She sniffed.  
  
"I heard about you and Arnold. He's going through a lot right now." Phoebe attempted to console.  
  
"Oh really." She answered sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you've been acting really weird for a while. Arnold is very sensitive. He just doesn't understand you very well and..."  
  
"Phoebe, don't lie to me. I know that Arnold confides in you and I know when you are lying. You've never been a good liar. Look, I am breaking it off with him anyway. But I just wanted to tell you my side. I had a miscarriage." Timberly retorted flatly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was pregnant for about two and a half months. I went to go see a doctor. I thought I would tell him that week but I lost it. And I wanted to tell Arnold so badly but he's like, 'the world is overpopulated and we should adopt' Not to mention that a week after if happened he said that he just wasn't really interested in starting a family until after he established himself. I haven't wanted him to touch him since then. Phoebe, I can't explain what I went through...or what I am going through and really I need to get a way for a while.   
  
Phoebe sat in silence confused and saddened by Timberly's misfortune. She felt Timberly's pain and knew how bad she must have been grieving. She took her hand and squeezed it and a tear streamed down Timberly's cheek. Timberly continued, "I think I owe Arnold something, some kind of explanation but I am scared."  
  
"You need to tell him. He deserves to know." Phoebe explained sympathetically. "Maybe it wasn't meant to be with the two of you but I think you should talk sensibly about what happened. You both need closure."  
  
"I am seeing Gary, I mean it's nothing serious. But I feel like I can talk to him."  
  
"Tim, Arnold is my friend and you need to work out these problems, break up or whatever. I don't know about Gary. Just be careful. You and Gerald already have a strained relationship. Getting together with another one of his friends isn't a good idea."  
  
"It's really not like that at all with Gary. Like I said before everything is really complicated and I don't want to be with anyone. I thought you'd like to know the truth about Gary after what Arnold must have said to you." Timberly left the room and to go for a drive. The rest of the evening was spent arguing   
over flowers and dresses.  
  
  



	6. The Best Man

Hey Arnold doesn't belong to me.  
  
Chapter Six: The Best Man  
  
On Sunday morning Gerald decided to call his old friend up for lunch.  
He took Arnold to a little Italian restaurant by the coast so they could talk. They hadn't talked in months. Gerald felt Arnold had betrayed him. Reconciliation never worked before but it wasn't really genuine. Arnold wanted resolve the problem. "Look man, I am really sorry. You were right. Timberly is your sister and I should have never broken that trust between us. I loved her or at least I thought I did. I should have taken your advice. But I guess I thought I knew better."  
  
"That's right man, you should have known better. Timberly is my sister and she is too young to be in such a serious relationship..." Gerald sighed, "I am being unfair again. Look, I forgive you. I really missed you man. You're my best friend and it was like Timberly stole that. Not only that but it was like you didn't think my advice was as good as yours and that really pissed me off. We're suppose to be friends and I felt like you didn't trust me."  
  
"I realize that now. I do that. I think that I can solve everybody else's problems but I really don't take a good look at my own. "  
  
"Hey Arnold, you do give really great advice though. Don't get me wrong now but when it comes to your own life you're a little stubborn."  
  
"I never claimed to be perfect. I mess up too, this time I just messed up big time."  
  
"So you and my sister are breaking up now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well let's not talk about it."  
  
"Whatever you say, Gerald."  
  
"Look, I was thinking about asking Gary but it wouldn't feel right. So I am gonna ask you. Will you be my best man?"  
  
"I would be honored."  
  
They did their infamous handshake and began to catch up on everything that had happened the past seven months. They ate past and drank a little wine and laughed like old times. It was a relief to Arnold to have his old friend back.  
  
Arnold went home to his apartment later on that Afternoon. Helga had left a message on the voicemail, "Helga G. Pataki here, Arnoldo. Let's do lunch this week to discuss the Etchegaray situation. Give me a call." She left her number and Arnold wrote it down. She sounded so confident and cool. He listened to the message again and decided to save it. Helga had amazed him. She had changed so much since high school. Yet he remembered something that never really changed in Helga. She always had kindness in her eyes. He paced in the apartment agonizing on whether to return her phone call now or in a few days.   
  
  



End file.
